What a Beautiful Series
|-|Steampunk= |-|Celenaria= |-|Inganock= |-|Sharnoth= |-|Valusia= |-|Sona-Nyl= |-|Gahkthun= |-|Karsheel= |-|Tyrhhia= Summary What a Beautiful series or WAB series (also known as Steampunk series) is a series of visual novels authored by Sakurai Hikaru and developed and published by Liar-Soft. The series is currently composed by a total of 7 main games (not counting fandisks) with the newest addition of Shunkyoku no Tyrhhia ~What a Beautiful Dawn.~ Those main games are the following: *Souten no Celenaria ~What a Beautiful World.~ *Sekien no Inganock ~What Beautiful People.~ *Shikkoku no Sharnoth ~What a Beautiful Tomorrow.~ *Hikari no Valusia ~What Beautiful Hopes.~ *Shiei no Sona Nyl ~What Beautiful Memories.~ *Ourai no Gahkthun ~What Shining Braves.~ *Shunkyoku no Tyrhhia ~What a Beautiful Dawn.~ Each of those VNs (bar Gahkthun and Tyrhhia) have a Web Novel written by Sakurai herself that serves as an after-story to each one, while also teasing the next VN in the series. Furthermore, all of them have extra side stories in the form of the Steampunk Full Voiced Fandisk, and Celenaria and Gahkthun have sequels in the form of the Celenaria Fandisk, and Ourai no Gahkthun: Shining Night, Ourai no Gahkthun: Novel Anthology and Ourai no Gahkthun: Long Goodbye. There's also a novel written by Sakurai called Kaijin no Karsheel ~What a Beautiful Sanctuary~, as well as a novel book for Sona Nyl, and Drama CDs, such as Steampunk Quintet and Episode Brooklyn. There's also one canonized joke work: Fukayami no Celephais ~What a Beautiful Apocalypsis~. And, of course, upcoming stuff, like Hisei no Vulthoom ~What a Beautiful Starlight~ and Mushoku no Ulthar ~End of the Shining World.~ The series as a whole tells a story of an alternate version of the real world that diverges from the real world due to the meddling of a certain evil god. The series also has many Lovecraftian mythos elements in its setting. Power of the Verse As a whole, it's quite strong. Although it's interesting to take into consideration that Steampunk is not a battle series. Even though it involves fighting many times (usually full of esoteric hax more than flashy explosions), those are more of an afterthought to the world building, characters, themes and overtones included in the story. Despite that, the series manages to reach quite high on the power level scale. Even though the story is mostly grounded in two different planets (Kadath and Earth), there's widespread use of Engine technology with results that outstrip even modern day technology along with many uses of reality warping and elemental control throughout the series. Due to the series being heavily based on Lovecraft's works, some of the most famous figures there make an appearance as well, such as Cthulhu himself (who was turned into a mech and fused with Charles Babbage), Dagon (A Great Old One that becomes the pet dog of Mary Christie) and even Nyarlathotep, who's both the main "hero" character of one VN, as well as the series' main antagonist. Even historical figures themselves become well known in the power level stages. The power of the cast themselves vary rather wildly from one game to another (sometimes even in the same game). It can get from Building level to all the way to Multiverse level+ in two of their games (Sharnoth and Sona Nyl), while a much tamer game can have Wall level to Building level before reaching out at City level at maximum in another (Inganock), one other game also having Building level at the lowest and reaching as high as Small Planet level to Star level (Gahkthun and its Fandisc sequel, Shining Night) There are more lower tier characters than higher tier ones on average. With those lower tier characters sitting on (usually) Wall level to Building level with (usually) Supersonic speed. As for the higher tier characters, they're somewhat too varied to be generalized. Starting from at least City level to Large Country level to Multiverse level+. But then again, their standings are mostly decided from their hax (which is what this verse got in spade) anyway. So the seemingly low tier character might actually be middle tier if not high tier. Explanations The Nature of Cracking, Kikai and Critters Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters Celestial Pegasus TISSG7Redgrave Qliphoth Bacikal Neutral Opponents Characters Sekien no Inganock Dr._Gii.jpg|'Dr. Gii'|link=Dr. Gii Kerkan_2.jpg|'Kerkan'|link=Kerkan Ati_custos_2.jpg|'Ati Custos'|link=Ati Custos Ruaha_2.jpg|'Ruaha Klein'|link=Ruaha Klein Gii_and_Clock.jpg|'Clock Crack Chrome'|link=Clock Crack Chrome Upper_Tier_Soldier.png|'Upper Tier Soldier'|link=Upper Tier Soldier Apondance_lemure_lemure_2.png|'Apondance Lemure Lemure'|link=Apondance Lemure Lemure Petrovna.png|'Petrovna'|link=Petrovna Grimm 1.jpg|'Grimm=Grimm'|link=Grimm=Grimm Johan (sekien no inganock).jpg|'Johan'|link=Johan (Sekien no Inganock) Wendigo (sekien no inganock).png|'Wendigo'|link=Wendigo (Sekien no Inganock) Youki1.jpg|'Blood Tree'|link=Blood Tree Bandersnatch.jpg|'Bandersnatch'|link=Bandersnatch Stone Golem.png|'Stone Golem'|link=Stone Golem Critter_Dragon.jpg|'Dragon'|link=Dragon (Sekien no Inganock) Zahhak.png|'Zahhak'|link=Zahhak Shikkoku no Sharnoth M (shikkoku no sharnoth) 2.jpg|'M'|link=M (Shikkoku no Sharnoth) mary clarissa christie 3.jpg|'Mary Clarissa Christie'|link=Mary Clarissa Christie Sebastian Moran 1.jpg|'Sebastian Moran'|link=Sebastian Moran Charlotte Bronte 2.jpg|'Charlotte Brontë'|link=Charlotte Brontë jane doe 1.jpg|'Jane Doe'|link=Jane Doe winston churchill 1.jpg|'Winston Churchill'|link=Winston Churchill josef capek 1.jpg|'Josef Capek'|link=Josef Capek bram stoker 1.jpg|'Bram Stoker'|link=Bram Stoker Shiei no Sona Nyl Falling_Lily.jpg|'Lily' The_A_summons.jpg|'A' Edison.jpg|'Lord Alva Edison' Ourai no Gahkthun Tesla_gahkthun.gif|'Nikola Tesla'|link=Nikola Tesla (Ourai no Gahkthun) Rosenkreuz.jpg|'Rosenkreuz'|link=Golden King Josephine_march_2.jpg|'Josephine March'|link=Josephine March Émilie_du_Châtelet_2.jpg|'Émilie du Chatelet'|link=Émilie du Châtelet Berta_Mori_Weiggert_2.png|'Berta Mori Weiggnert'|link=Berta Mori Weiggert Florence_Ameghino_Nightingale_2.jpg|'Florence Ameghino Nightingale'|link=Florence Ameghino Nightingale Wilhelm_Reich_2.png|'Wilhelm Reich'|link=Wilhelm Reich Walther_Ritz_2.png|'Walther Ritz'|link=Walther Ritz MacGregor_Mathers_(Ourai_no_Gahkthun).jpg|'MacGregor Mathers'|link=MacGregor Mathers (Ourai no Gahkthun) Erich Zann 1.png|'Erich Zann'|link=Erich Zann Douglas_fairbanks_1.jpg|'Douglas Fairbanks'|link=Douglas Fairbanks Kaijin no Karsheel Kyrie_(KnK).jpg|'Kyrie'|link=Kyrie (Kaijin no Karsheel) Gene_(KnK).jpg|'Genevieve'|link=Genevieve (Kaijin no Karsheel) Mechanical_Dead_Diane.JPG|'Diane'|link=Diane (Kaijin no Karsheel) Mechanical_Dead_Ares.jpg|'Ares'|link=Ares (Kaijin no Karsheel) Mechanical_Dead_Thanatos.JPG|'Thanatos'|link=Thanatos (Kaijin no Karsheel) Category:Verses Category:Visual Novel Verses Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Category:Shikkoku no Sharnoth Category:Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~ Category:Kaijin no Karsheel ~What a Beautiful Sanctuary~